


Happy Valentine's Day

by Moriartyjohnlocke (Jasonthdean)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Molly Hooper Appreciation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018, Tags May Change, Valentine's Day Fluff, but yet no pizza, so much cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonthdean/pseuds/Moriartyjohnlocke
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Molly is pleasantly surprised.





	Happy Valentine's Day

    Molly Hooper had seen Sherlock Holmes at some of his worst - highs, lows, monotone inbetweens. It was when Sherlock presented her with a crimson-red envelope on February the 14th that she looked at him with slight suspicion.

    "Oh! I, uhm, I didn't expect to see you here this early, Sherlock," she'd exclaimed, jumping as she entered the lab to see the consulting detective peering silently into his microscope. It was actually 0930, but neither of them pointed that out. "What is-"

    Sherlock had held out the envelope without making any noise at all.

    "I-is that for me?"

    He had the dignity to limit his disappointment to a small sigh. "Yes, of course it's for you, Molly. It  _is_ still Pink and Vile Day?"

    Molly took the paper and opened it, unsure of what to say. Inside was a card with cupids, arrows, hearts, pinks, and lace on it. _'I  LU **UUR** VE, YOU!'_  it read, in gold-coloured letters. Then, in black pen: ' ** _from, S.H. It was the most disgusting one I could find._** '

    "Pink and Vile- oh. Valentine's Day, you mean."

    Sherlock glanced over at her without missing a beat. "Yes, that one. The one during which you express romantic interest in someone via pictures of chubby, half-dressed babies and poor spelling? That one."

    Molly stuttered. Her mind was still stuck on ' _express romantic interest_ '. "You-you really mean-"

    "Yes, Molly. I very much do," he said as he turned to face her, face softer. He then plucked the card out of her fingers with his own long, nimble ones and set it with a gentle tap on the lab counters.

    Too flustered to speak, the smitten young woman let out a small squeak and placed a kiss on the genius' forehead.

    Sherlock frowned. "You missed."

     Molly looked slightly confused. "W-what?"

    And, ever the one to make sure things were done correctly, he leaned down and kissed her- just to make sure she didn't miss again.

    "Happy Valentine's Day, Molly Hooper."


End file.
